


El Tango Italiano

by WindyCanyon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyCanyon/pseuds/WindyCanyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred enrolls in a classical dancing class, but makes the mistake of having no partner for the class. Lovino, his instructor, has to step in as his partner and dance with him. Alfred wants to become closer to the dancer, but he's wary of Lovino's Spanish partner, Antonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a dancer, nor have I ever taken a dance class. But after studying videos of dancers, I have tried my best to describe the different techniques and stances. Enjoy!

Alfred stepped into the airy room and glanced around nervously, dropping his bag next to the others by the door. The golden, wood floors and the wall covered top to bottom in mirror paneling all seemed to stare at him, reflecting his anxiety. However, despite his instincts telling him to run, he stepped further into the room and towards the group of people waiting; Alfred F. Jones would not back out now.

He couldn't really call it a group, more like a group of couples. The farthest couple was a tall blond with glasses and sharp blue eyes that inflicted the feeling of terror, but next to him an adorable little blond had his arm wrapped around the giant's waist and balanced out the larger man's scary aura. The other two couples stood together and talked, although a bubbly, brunet man and a beautiful woman held up the conversation, while their partners listened to their chatter. Sometimes the elegant, aristocratic man would make a comment to another tall blond, but this one had neat clothes and slicked back hair.

 _Shit, was this a couples thing?_  He edged close to the groups, but it became more obvious he was very much out of place there.

"Hola, everybody!" A cheerful voice called with an unmistakable Spanish accent as a smiling brunet stepped into the room. Behind him, a dark-haired man followed, a scowl stamped permanently on his face. "My name is Antonio, but you can call me Toni. This is my dance partner, Lovi. He and I will be teaching you the passions of dance." Antonio ended the sentence with a dramatic wave of his hand and his partner rolled his eyes.

"My name is Lovino, please  _do not_  call me Lovi or any other stupid name," the shorter man said, a musical accent colored his voice, but Alfred couldn't place its origins. Lovino glared challengingly around the room, daring someone to say something. Their gazes locked and Alfred found himself frozen to the spot by eyes that cut through straight to his soul. "Let's get started. Get in a line along the wall."

Everyone hurried to the wall, himself included once he shook himself from his dazed, and stood silently. Lovino's sharp gaze raked over the group, his mouth moving silently. "Oaky, who doesn't have a...partner?"

Alfred internally winced and reluctantly raised his hand.

"Why don't you have a f— partner?" Lovino stomped to him and even though he stood short than Alfred, he still felt intimidated by the smallish man and strangely excited.

He tried one of his most charming smiles, but that only made Lovino glare more. "I didn't know I was suppose to have a partner...?"

" _Sei un fottuto idiota_?" Lovino grumbled under his breath. Next to him, the brunet who had talked to the woman before, gasped and gave Lovino a horrified look.

"Lovi—"

Lovino silenced the brunet with some words in a language Alfred didn't understand, then turn to him and said," Fine, I will step in as your partner."

"Uh... Thank you?" Alfred stared at the shorter man warily.

"Will everyone please tell us your names?" Antonio chimed in, lightening the tense mood with his carefree smile. "Starting with you."

"Um, hello. I'm Tino and this Berwald," the cuter of the two blonds said for the both of them. "It's nice to meet you all."

Next was the brunet couple. "I'm Elizabeta and this is my husband, Roderich."

"My name is Ludwig," the smartly dressed man said with a strong German accent.

"Veh, I'm Feliciano and Lovi's my big brother."

"Shut up, idiot." Lovino glared darkly, and Alfred almost couldn't believe the two polar opposite men were even related, but the resemblance was undeniable. "That's obviously Alfred," Lovino said sharply and pointed to him. He tried to figure out how Lovino could have known that, but then he remember the name sewn into his jacket. "Now, let's get to work."

Lovino put each couple on a black piece of tape, forming a loose circle, and Lovino and Antonio stood in the middle. "In this class, we will be teaching you the different ballroom dances: Waltz or Slow Waltz, Viennese Waltz, Ballroom Tango, Foxtrot, and the Quickstep. You will learn these dances together with your partner and make your love stronger and more passionate," Lovino said in a crisp tone with none of the romantic flare Antonio used to introduce them.

"We'll teach the simpler Slow Waltz first. Please, turn all your attention to me," Antonio said, took Lovino's hand and rested his hand high on the man's upper back, while Lovino settled his hand on Antonio's shoulder.

The other couples copied Antonio and Lovino, he stood there uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot. Lovino broke away from Toni and walked to him, staring at him expectantly.

"What...?"

"I'm your partner, idiot, take my hand." Lovino rolled his eyes irritably.

"Oh!" Alfred quickly grabbed Lovino's hand and hesitantly put his hand on Lovino.

Lovino's hand squeezed his shoulder lightly and spoke in a low, soft voice, "Put your hand higher and move closer to me. Don't hold my hand so lightly, I'm not fragile and you're not going to break me. I may be a stranger now, but you will get to know me well by the time these classes are over."

Alfred slide his hand his hand higher, dreading the heat he felt creeping up his neck. He could feel the warmth from Lovino's body seeping through his clothes. It would be so easy to just move his hand down and trap the slim man against him. "Why...Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm your dance instructor and partner. Do you understand this much?"

He nodded dumbly, enchanted by the man pressed against him.

"Good." Lovino pulled away from him and walked to another couple to make suggestions, before walking back to Antonio.

"Eyes on me, everyone," Lovino called attention to himself. "Watch closely as we show you the first steps."

Antonio took Lovino through a simple gliding, pattern, their steps seemed to mirror each other as they twirled around. He glanced up from their feet to see Antonio's smile turn into a toothy grin just as Lovino's eyes widened. Before Lovino could do, or say, anything, Antonio spun them around and whirled them around the circle. Lovino instantly adjusted his stride, dancing seamlessly with Antonio.

To Alfred, they seemed of one body, knowing where the other would step, turn and spin. Antonio and Lovino danced on together, their eyes never leaving each other's faces, although Lovino glared angrily at Antonio. They came to a stop where they began and Lovino immediately pulled away and punched Toni in the shoulder.

"Bastard!"

"Ow!" Antonio smiled, while everyone clapped for them.

"I'll show you those steps again," Lovino pulled Alfred into the circle, "But this time using Alfred as my partner, so I don't get danced around the fucking room again."

"But—" He tried to pull away.

"Don't worry," Lovino spoke softly, so the others wouldn't hear him. "Just listen to me."

He reluctantly put his hands on Lovino, again feeling the longing hold this man closer and unconsciously tightened his grip on Lovino's hand. Over Lovino's head, he could see Antonio frowning at him and he quickly looked away.

Lovino whispered the steps in his ear and he stumble through them. After nearly stepping on Lovino's toes a few times, the shorter man finally said, "Relax and stop looking at your feet."

"Then where should I look?"

"Me, you dipshit."

Alfred slowly looked up and instead of finding Lovino glaring at him, like he was expecting, Lovino stared at him openly. He quickly found himself immersed in ever-changing shades of gold and green, unable to breathe or think clearly. He'd lost himself so completely that he didn't realize they had stopped dancing until Lovino pulled away.

"If this idiot can do it, so can you. Just relax and look at your partner," Lovino said in his usual sharp tone, so different from how he spoke to him before. Lovino went around inspecting everyone's postures and movements, sometimes saying something quietly to the couple, then returning to Antonio's side to whisper with him.

"One, two, three, four, five, six," Lovino called out in a steady, lyrical voice and watched the couples dance. He finally seemed to notice him standing awkwardly alone and returned to dancing with him.

They spent the rest of the hour and a half learning more steps, Lovino flitting between him, Antonio and the other students. Alfred would have felt bad for giving Lovino trouble, if he didn't feel the desire to monopolize Lovino's time and keep him in his arms. Alfred had never considered himself possessive man, but feeling Lovino's slender body pressing against his own awakened something he never felt before.

"I believe that is all we will teach you today, be ready tomorrow to learn the second half of the waltz and we'll show you some interesting flares," Antonio purred, rolling his Rs exaggeratedly.

The little brunet, he now knew as Feliciano, ran over to his older brother and whispered, none too softly, "Let's go get dinner, fratellone. You can bring Toni to talk to."

"Whatever, just give me a moment." Lovino turned to Alfred and he pretended he hadn't been eavesdropping on them. "Hey, you!"

He looked up in surprise. "Me?"

Lovino stood closer to him than he was use to and spoke softly, "You did well for a beginner."

"It was nothing." Alfred let one of his trade-mark grins spread across his face.

The dark-haired man wrinkled his nose in the most endearing fashion. " _Mio dio_ , you're annoying as soon as you open your mouth."

"Anyway, I suggest you find yourself a partner, because I'm the only competent instructor here and working with you slows down the class," Lovino said and walked back to gather his things.

Alfred watched his pert bum in appreciation, but then he finally seemed to hear Lovino's words and not just see his lips moving.  _Annoying? New partner?_  He didn't want Lovino to think he was annoying, and he most definitely didn't want a new partner. He brooded over the problem as he grabbed his bag and walked out the door. This was a problem to ask his best friend about.

 

 

"Arthur, let me in," he whined and joggled the doorknob.

"No! It's not my bloody fault you lost your fucking key  _again_ , wanker!" Arthur yelled at him through the door.

"But I need to talk with you!" Alfred banged on the door, gulping when the door gave a creak.

"Alfred F. Jones, if you break my door, I'll bloody skin you," Arthur warned.

"Then open the door! It's important!"

Arthur swung the door open, his green eyes flashing angrily. "Stop yelling! You'll bring the neighbors out!"

"I'm not the only one yelling, you grumpy crumpet!" That was a very wrong thing to say, because he barely had time to shove his foot in the door before Arthur tried to slam it shut. "Please, Arthur!"

The Brit tried to push his foot out. "Go away!"

"I live here, gosh dang it!" Alfred forced the door open, and before Arthur could try to kick him back out, he threw the smaller man over his shoulder and slammed the door shut behind him.

His hostage kicked and screamed profanities at him until he finally threw Arthur on the couch. "Why do you do that every time you have to let me in?"

"To keep the neighbors away." Arthur sat up and resumed drinking tea, like he'd been doing before Alfred had knocked. "There's been a particularly persistent Frenchman sneaking about, a little 'boyfriend' drama will hopefully scare him off."

He could only sigh. This was Arthur, his reclusive, shut-in, best friend. Arthur didn't care much for interacting with people and could come across as irritable to most who tried speaking to him. But somehow the man still managed to get many suitors at his door for Alfred to shoo away, because the princess wouldn't dare come down from his tower to tell the poor men to piss off.

"Now what can I do for you, love?"

"Remember how I told you I signed up for that dance class?"

"Yes, and I told you it was the gayest thing you've ever done, beside other men."

"Shut up!" Alfred sat down and kicked off his shoes. "Don't be a smartass for a moment, oaky?"

"Fine, continue."

"I met this guy and his name is Lovino and he's my teacher, but..."

"But you really want to fuck him?"

"Don't say it like that!" His face grew warm and he looked away. "I don't want  _only_ that," he mumbled.

"Oh no, my innocent little Alfie is feeling the undeniable allurement of lust. What ever shall we do?" Arthur smirked at him.

"I'm serious, Arthur! I've never..."

"Felt like this before? Of course not, all your previous relationships were for the other person and never for yourself, you selfless little prick." Arthur, despite his seemingly bitter words, stared at him curiously. "Is there a reason you cannot pursue this man?"

"His dance partner, Antonio. I think they're together..."

"Do you know for sure?"

"Well—"

"Just go ask, it won't hurt anyone, you git."

"But what if he's not even gay?" He seriously doubted Lovino wasn't gay, no straight man wore pants as well-fitted as Lovino, but you never know.

"Then kill two birds with one stone and ask the man if he's dating Antonio. If he reacts with disgust, he's most likely straight, if not, then he's free game." Arthur sipped from his tea again.

"But—"

"Take it from me, there will always be a 'but', or 'if' to hold you back." Arthur eyed him in amusement. "And I  _know_ you're not afraid of asking a simple question, right?"

"Of course not! I'm not afraid of anything!" He pouted, knowing full well Arthur was messing with him like usual.

"Good, lad. Now go tell that French frog to get off my balcony before I call the police." Arthur lazily gestured to the double doors with his teacup.

He groaned and glanced out, glaring at the blond head peeking from the balcony next door. "Why can you never handle these guys by yourself?"

"Because then there'd be no reason to keep you around, love. Now go do it before I throw both you wankers to your deaths."

Alfred rolled his eyes, but stood up anyway. He wouldn't put past Arthur to commit double homicide and the handsome Brit could probably get away with it, too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you bring another partner?"

"What?" Alfred blinked blankly, pretending he had forgotten all about another partner.

Lovino gave him an irritated glare. "I take that as a no. Fine, fucking fine."

"S-Sorry?" It would seem he was already starting off on Lovino's bad side.

"Don't apologize, idiot." Lovino turned away and clapped his hands together, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Everyone on their spot, now!"

The couples scrambled into the circle-like positions and waited. Antonio stood in the center, waiting for Lovino to join him, but Lovino, instead of going to him, joined Alfred at his tape-marked spot.

"Go through the steps we learned yesterday. Toni will be going around and correcting any mistakes." Lovino shot a look at Antonio that seemed to send a silent order to the other man, and then took Alfred's hand.

As they went through the steps, he did his best not to glance at his feet and instead kept his eyes on the handsome face in front of him. "So..." _God, I'm so awkward. What about him makes my tongue feel like its been stuck to a frozen pole for two hours again?_

"What?"

"Are you...dating Antonio?" Alfred asked shyly, his cheeks growing warm. _Curse Arthur._

Lovino's eyes narrowed and his lips turned down at the corners. "No, why the hell are you asking? Did Antonio say something?"

"Uh..." He glanced at Antonio and found him watching them rather than the other couples. "He's kinda staring at us," Alfred said quickly.

"Really?" Lovino spun them so he could look over Alfred's shoulder. "The fuckhead, he's slacking off again," His instructor grumbled and pulled away from him, marching over to Antonio.

The two men spoke in hushed voice, until Lovino yanked Antonio's ear roughly and hissed none too softly, "Don't be an idiot!"

"Ow! _Vale, vale._ " Antonio pouted and took Lovino's hand in his own. "Don't be angry with me, _mi corazón_."

"Shut up," Lovino huffed and glanced around. Everyone acted as though they hadn't been listening in on them, himself included, and continued dancing. "Alright, stop moving."

"Today, I will be introducing music to our lessons and from now on, you will learn steps first, and then match them to the music. It will most likely be easier for you when you have music to count the beats for you." Lovino walked to the stereo sitting in the corner and switched it on. "Stand back, Antonio and I will show you how this waltz will look once you learn and perfect all the steps."

Antonio stood in the middle of the room and dropped into a low bow when Lovino approached him, his hand extended towards him. Lovino blushed prettily and smacked Antonio on the head before taking his hand and jerking him up. Antonio chuckled, smiling brightly, and drew Lovino close to him. They started off together, their movements fluid and graceful. The soft music in the background guided their every step as they glided around the room in a circled. Antonio brought them to a stop.

"We'll go through it slower. Watch closely."

He tried to keep his eyes focused on the movement of Antonio's feet, but he kept glancing up to their faces. Lovino was scowling and whispering to Antonio, but the taller man just shook his head, frowning for once. Antonio brought them to a stop again, but seemed reluctant to let go of Lovino. The brunet eventually pushed Antonio away and turned to his students, his expression dark and stormy.

"This is called a traveling step," Lovino said, demonstrating by lifting his arms, as though he had a partner, and taking a long step to the side, continuing on through the previous steps without a partner. "You will use this particular step all throughout the dance to move around the room in a circle. This step can also be used to switch positions with your partner and take the lead."

Lovino beckoned Alfred to him, taking his hands and putting them into the proper places. "If you are dancing at a party or formal event, you might want to show off, si?" Lovino asked, nudging him to start the dance. He tried his best to go through the steps, and as much as he loved to show off, dancing in front of all these strangers made him nervous.

When they nearly reached their starting point, Lovino leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to take a step back, give the lead to me."

His instructor stepped back and Alfred followed. He found it easier to follow Lovino's controlled steps than lead himself. With his clumsy feet, Alfred was surprised he hadn't trod on Lovino's toes, but he suspected that was partly because of Lovino's skills as a dancer. Alfred glanced up from his feet and found Lovino smirking mischievously at him. Before he knew what happened, Alfred was suspended from the ground by surprisingly strong arms with his sexy dance teacher's face hovering inches from his. Lovino straightened up, pulling him into a standing position, but all he could do was stare dumbly at Lovino and blush like an idiot.

"A dip is always a nice flare to end any dance and impress those around you, although warn your partner first, or they'll likely go into dip shock." Lovino punched his shoulder, an amused expression on his face. "Come on, idiot. Is it really that surprising?"

"Yes." His voice broke and he quickly cleared his throat, rubbing a hand over his burning face. "I wasn't expecting it."

"Obviously."

He flushed brightly and looked away from Lovino's laughing eyes.

They spent the rest of the hour practicing and dancing around the room. Lovino didn't go back to dancing with Antonio, using Alfred if he needed an example, and the dampened Spaniard spent most of his time supervising the other couples, although Alfred often caught him staring at him and Lovino. After Lovino had dipped him, Alfred had trouble keeping the blush off his face the rest of the time they danced.

"Alright, everyone. You did a good job today. I'll see you tomorrow," Antonio said pleasantly, clapping his hands together.

Lovino stepped away from him and turned off the stereo. Antonio followed him, laying a hand on his arm. While the others filed out of the room, Alfred lingered in the doorway, watching the two men from behind the slight wall that concealed him. Lovino smacked Antonio's hand away. "Don't you fucking touch me, not after the shit you tried to pull during class. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"But you're my partner, not some stupid Americano's." Antonio dropped his happy smile.

"What do you expect me to do? The kid doesn't have a fucking partner! I'm not going to make him leave the class, because of your fucking jealousy. We need his money, you bastard, unless you want to lose the studio," Lovino growled.

"Let's go back into competitions, _mi amor_. We could get plenty of money from winning and keep the studio, if you want," Antonio pleaded.

"Don't you remember the reason we left in the first place? I'm done with that shit, Toni."

"I know, but..."

"What is this really about?" Lovino put his hands on his hips and glared at Antonio.

"Don't be mad, _mi corazón_." Antonio wrapped an arm around Lovino's waist and took his hand in a casual dancing embrace. "I don't like that Americano—he wants you. I can see it in his eyes."

"You mean Alfred? Don't be stupid. I barely know the bastard, and you know I hardly ever date anymore." Lovino allowed Antonio to sway him to silent music.

"I know, but I still don't want to share you." Antonio's smile was back in full force. "You're such a wonderful dancer."

Lovino shoved him away, fighting to keep blush off his cheeks. "Fuck off and go home. You shouldn't worry about such stupid things."

"You're not leaving?"

"No, there's some things I need to do."

"I could stay and help—"

" _Go!_ "

Antonio pouted, but didn't question his partner any further, grabbing his bag on the way out. Thankfully, Antonio took the other door and Alfred remained unnoticed. Lovino sighed, leaning against the wall. "That idiot..."

Alfred peek out from behind the wall. Lovino turned the stereo back on, switching it from the smooth, classical music to a faster, more modern song. The brunet swung his hips to the beat of the music, his arms coming up over his hand as he took a few steps forward. Alfred's eyes followed Lovino's slow, seductive movements hungrily as the other man danced. Lovino ran his hands over his body sensually, untucking his shirt and unbuttoning it in a slow, deliberate manner that made his blood run hot in his veins. When the song ended, Lovino was half-naked and smiling ever so slightly a smile that tempted even the purest saint. But that ghost of a smile disappeared into a scowl when the brunet spotted him and scrambled to put his clothes on.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Lovino, now fully clothed, stalked towards him with murder in his eyes.

"Ah! Uh...I-I left my jacket here." Alfred clutched his bag in front of him, hiding the painful tightness in his pants.

"Bullshit, try again." Lovino backed him against the door and he fumbled to open it. The brunet stepped close to him, putting a hand on the door to keep it closed, and glared viciously.

"Uh...You're a good dancer." He couldn't think properly with the slightly disheveled man trapping him against the door. Alfred tried to keep his eyes off the skin that show where Lovino didn't button his shirt fully.

"I know. Now tell me why you're still here."

He looked away from the eyes that cut right into him. "I wanted to see if you would perhaps do some extra practice with me..."

"Get out."

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't apologize. Just leave." Lovino leaned up and spoke in a soft, bladed voice against his ear, "Don't tell anyone what you saw, or we might have a problem."

Lovino dropped his hand to his side and moved away. Alfred scurried awkwardly out the door as quickly as he could with the problem between his legs, the ghost of Lovino's breath still brushing over his skin. He could feel Lovino's watchful eyes glare into his back all the way home.

...

...

Alfred thankfully remembered his key this time and let himself into the apartment. Banquets upon banquets of flowers were piled by the door, along with boxes of chocolate. "Holy smokes..."

"Alfred? Is that you?" Arthur peered around the corner, an iron pan raised above his head.

"Did Valentine's Day vomit in the hall here?"

"Haha, you're so bloody funny, git. No, it's that frog again."

"I thought I scared that guy off." He hung his jacket on a hook and took his shoes off; Arthur might yell at him if he didn't.

"He's a persistent tosser. I tell him I don't like beards, he shaves his off. He sends me roses, I tell him I don't like roses and he sends me orchids. I say I don't like orchids, he brings me daisies. He just won't give up!"

"Do I need to have a man to man talk with this guy that if a chick don't dig you, she just don't dig you?"

Arthur flung the pan at him, narrowly missing his head. "I'm not a fucking chick. And it's 'doesn't', not 'don't', you bloody fucking twat!"

"Language. There are children in this building," he teased, wary of provoking the Brit any further, but unwilling to leave him alone completely.

"Fuck you!" Arthur picked up the pan and smacked him in the ass with it.

"Ow! Learn to take a joke, Artie."

"I told you not to call me that, and you dented our best fucking pan!" Arthur waved the indeed dented pan under his nose.

"Me! You're the one who threw it! And it's not like either of us cook anyway!" Alfred threw up his hands in defense when Arthur raised the pan again. They stared at each other, and then burst out laughing, holding onto each other for support.

"Ah, so how's your sexy dance teacher?" Arthur wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, walking back to the living room with him following behind and setting the pan in a chair.

"Sexier than ever. He dipped me today." Alfred tried to keep the blush off his face, thinking back to the lovely amount of skin he got to see and remembering he shouldn't say anything about it. The blinds on the double doors that led to the balcony were closed and all the windows were down, leaving the room dim and dreary. Arthur usually kept them up to let light in.

"Oooohhh, details, my boy. I want details." Arthur sat down and offered him a chocolate.

"Like what? He dipped me and it was incredibly sexy." Alfred took a chocolate and ate it. "Wow, this is some high-class shit."

"Yes, he's a fashion designer from France, quite a rich man. He keeps sending me notes that offer to rescue me from our 'abusive relationship' and sweep me off to France. I believe the bloke thinks this is some 'save the princess from the tower and slay the dragon that protects her' fairytale." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well, that is a pretty romantic thought and from what I've seen, he's another romantic." He took another chocolate. "I'm sure he'll change his mind and come after me when he realizes you're the abusive one." Alfred ducked as a pillow flew over his head. "But I'm fine with letting him think I'm the big, bad dragon, as long as I don't get slayed."

"I won't let it come to that, love. I much rather be the one to drive a sword into your heart." Arthur crossed his legs and glaring at him. "But forget that Frog, how was your day?"

"Remember I told you about Antonio?"

"Yes."

"I think he likes Lovino, but Lovino either chooses to not see his obvious attraction—and I mean really obvious—or he simply doesn't care. They're not together, but Antonio wants to be."

"Antonio and Lovino. Lovino and Antonio. Why do those names seem familiar...?" Arthur rubbed his head, and then stared at him with wide, surprised eyes. "Is this Lovino my height with brown hair and hazel eyes?"

"Yes... How did you know?"

"Bloody hell, it can't be... They're the sexiest, openly gay dance couple in Europe! Especially that irresistible Italian. What the hell are they doing in the United States?" Arthur stared at him with renewed interest.

"I don't know..." He mumbled to himself, "That explains all the gay European couples in the class."

"Yes, they must have all watched Lovino and Antonio preform. They were very good, you know. If one of them had been female, I'm sure they would have been the best dance pair in Europe." Arthur leaned back and sighed, strangely depressed by the reality of society.

"Why do you think they came to the United States?"

"Probably for the same reason I did: a new start. Being homosexual in Europe isn't easy, especially if you come from Italy like Lovino. There was a big uproar when Lovino came out, and his family probably would have disowned him if his younger brother hadn't come out as well."

"Wow, that's harsh. His little brother is here too, you know. He's in Lovino's dance class with a tall German."

"Really? That German must be Ludwig Beilschmidt." Arthur picked up his teacup from the table and sipped it thoughtfully. "If both the brothers are here, I wonder who will inherit the family fortune."

"Arthur, why do you know all this?"

"You know I have a certain taste for gossip, git. And I love Lovino's and Antonio's dance style." Arthur glanced away thoughtfully, his lips dipping into a slight frown. "I haven't kept up with much of the gossip since I came here, though."

"Were they every...together?"

"There was quite the debate about that, actually. But Antonio was found with Ludwig Beilschmidt's brother at a movie theater in a compromising position. When questioned about it, Lovino eloquently told the reporters to fuck off." Arthur chuckled.

"Do you think I have a chance with him?"

"Lovino? I don't think you have a chance in hell. It's a well-known fact, Lovino is an angry, foul-mouth man, liable to fits of rage and violence. That's what made Lovino so controversial."

"So, basically he's just like you."

"Exactly, and I would never date a cowboy hick like you, although I'm more restrained than Lovino."

"Your eyebrows are huge." Alfred smirked.

Arthur tensed.

"Like black caterpillars crawling across your face—" The Brit was over the coffee table and pushing his face into a couch cushion before he could say more. Arthur tickled his sides, using his extensive knowledge of Alfred's most sensative spots to his advantage.

"Laugh yourself to death, you shit talking, cum guzzling monkey! I hope you suffocate in hell!"

"Living with you is hell!" Alfred shouted between his laughter, trying to push the smaller man off him. He finally wrestled Arthur off him and pinned the Brit with his weight, taking refuge between his legs to avoid Arthur's flailing legs.

"Get your fatass off me!"

He smiled down at his captured prize, pressing his full weight down. "Are you going to be nice?"

Arthur let out something close to a squeak and managed to shout, "Go to hell!"

He laughed while Arthur struggled and let a breathless stream of curses. Finally Arthur stopped moving and laid still. "Are you ready to be nice again?" When Arthur didn't say anything, he panicked and sat up. "Shit, did you die—"

A fist caught him in the jaw and Arthur glared at him darkly. "Get off me."

Alfred scooted back, rubbing his jaw, and watched the Brit warily. Arthur packed quite a punch and almost never fought fair. The blond was more willing to strike when his opponent was least expecting it than any snake he'd encountered.

" _Excusez-Moi_..." Someone cleared their throat. He looked up, and an elegant, blond stood in the entrance hall. " _Bonjour_."

Arthur planted a foot on Alfred's chest and kicked him over the edge of the couch. "Alfred, you idiot! You forgot to lock the door!"

"It's not my fault, you jumped me as soon as I opened the door!" Alfred glared at Arthur over the arm of the couch.

"I don't bloody care! You let the Frenchie back into my flat!" Arthur jumped up and smoothed his rumbled shirt.

"Arthur," the man's voice was heavily accented, "I was wondering if we could talk in private without the center of our problem here."

"Are you talking about me? I'll gladly leave," he said, ducking when Arthur glared at him.

"No," Arthur snapped at the both of them. "Get out, Francis."

"Don't be like that," the Frenchman purred, stepping further into the room. "You can't run from me forever."

"Like hell I can't! Get out of my flat!"

" _Mon chere_ , I only want to save you from this brute."

"I don't need saving, especially not from you!"

"I'm not a brute! Arthur, I don't like being the bad guy." Alfred pouted and stood up. "I want to be a hero."

"Stop your whining. Be a hero by removing this man from my home!" Arthur gave the Frenchman a shove towards the door.

"You heard the queen, out you go." Alfred walked forward and grabbed the man by the elbow. "Come on, Froggie."

"My name is Francis, and do not touch me! I will not leave without speaking with Arthur." Francis tore his arm from Alfred's grip, while Arthur made his escape and slipped away to hide in his room.

"Yeah, well, Arthur doesn't want to speak to you. Don't be another asshole, and just leave. I really don't want to hurt you..." He half-heartedly wondered why Arthur got involved with such guys if he wasn't going to start a relationship with them; Arthur couldn't keep trying to live with no strings attached forever.

The blond raised his chin defiantly. "I came here to speak to Arthur, and I won't leave until I do so."

"Are you deaf? He doesn't want to see you." Alfred blocked Francis's way when the Frenchman tried to slip by. "If Arthur wanted a boyfriend, I'm sure you'll be the first one he calls. So, until hell freezes over, please leave."

Francis gave him a strange look. "Aren't you his boyfriend?"

 _Shit_. He scratched his chin. "It's an on and off thing? Ah, screw it. Sorry, Arthur," Alfred called towards Arthur's bedroom and shove Francis out. "Oaky, listen here. Arthur and I aren't dating, he just says that to keep other men away. Arthur doesn't want anyone, so I'm begging you, leave."

"I can't leave him. I'm in love with him." The surety in Francis's voice startled him, and Alfred smiled sadly. Francis appeared to be one of the more unfortunate men.

"He doesn't feel that way about you. Just go and don't come back, or next time it might be Arthur telling you he doesn't love you."

Alfred truly felt bad for the men Arthur played with, like a cat with a mouse before it kills the rodent. He knew too well what it was like to be in love with Arthur; he had once been one of Arthur's playthings. For the longest time he hated Arthur for using him and tossing him away so mercilessly, but, on one drunken night, he saw just how much Arthur suffered from his self-inflicted isolation and loneliness. He didn't love Arthur the way he use to anymore, but he wanted to protected the vulnerable man who only came out when the night was dark and the drink was strong.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept defeat—not against that man. I'll go this time, but you will see." And with that, Francis walked away.

Alfred slowly shook his head. In truth, he did want to see Arthur in love and happy, but he didn't know what it would do to the man. Arthur was not a simple person. He had been in love before. He had been in love so completely that he chose never to love again—never hold another person in his heart as he once had so long ago. It had brought Arthur too much pain, so he condemned himself the miserable existence of living with no one near his well-guarded heart.

He turned to go back inside, but the doorknob didn't move. Arthur had locked him out.

"Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

"Arthur."

"Hm?" The blond didn't look up from his book and Alfred knew Arthur wasn't listening to him.

"Can you help me learn to waltz?"

There was a long pause as Arthur turned the page. "Oh, sure. McDonald sounds fine."

He rolled his eyes. "Arthur."

"Hm?"

"Arthur."

"Yes?"

"Arthur."

"Alfred."

"Arthur"

"Alfred."

"Arthur, I'm going to set fire to your office."

"Alfred, you do that and I'll throw your game system out the window."

"I'm going to let the Frenchie in."

"And that is what pepper spray is for." Arthur placed a torn piece of paper in his book and closed it. "What the hell do you want?"

"Will you help me practice the waltz?"

The blond blinked at him in mild surprise. "Why?"

Alfred fought the blush off his face. His insides twisted at the thought of Lovino. "I want to impress Lovino."

"No." Arthur turned away and opened his book again.

"Why!"

"You told Francis I was single. You don't seem to realize how damaging hope can be."

"What did you want me to do? Lie to him?"

"Of course!"

"Arthur," he whined.

"Alfred," Arthur mocked him. "You sound like a big baby."

"But you've hardly said anything to me all day. I don't want you to be angry with me." Arthur hadn't come out of his room the night before, after Francis left, and wouldn't answer him when he tried to talk to him through the door.

Arthur sighed and set his book aside. "Alright, fine. Help me move the couch."

They pushed the couch and coffee table against the wall, opening up the living room for dancing. Arthur's elegant furniture was the perfect setting for practicing his dancing. Everything about the room screamed old and airy with lightly painted walls and tall windows that let more than enough light in. It always made him happy to come home to Arthur sitting with a cup of tea, pretending he wasn't waiting for Alfred to burst through the door, and the bright joy the room always gave off. Alfred wondered many times if Arthur furnished his flat with such light, airy colors to hide his own loneliness.

Arthur moved to his stereo and switched it on, letting slow music fill the room. Of course, the Brit had the perfect waltz music on hand. "Will you lead, or shall I?"

"I think I should." Alfred awkwardly took Arthur's hand and pulled him closer. He took Arthur through the steps, all the while remembering Lovino's soft voice in his ear counting the beats.

"You are not the worse person I've ever danced with," Arthur said quietly as they made a circle around the living room.

"Thank you. Lovino is a good teacher."

"I'm surprised he has the patience for an idiot like you." The sharp-tongued Brit sounded strangely tired and Alfred could see the circles under Arthur's eyes looked darker than usual.

"Are you alright, Arthur?"

"I didn't sleep well."

There was a slight hesitation in Arthur's step and Alfred brought them to a stop. "You know I'm here if you ever need anything, dude."

"Oh, my hero." Arthur rolled his eyes, sounding more like his sarcastic self. "It brings me comfort to know you're here, incompetent git."

"Come on, you know it's true. I'd do anything for ya." He grinned when Arthur tried to hide his smile. "You're my best friend."

"And you're an idiot. I am fine, so stop your worrying."

"Then aren't you going to say anything about Francis? You usually complain about your stalkers a lot more. All you've told me about this new guy is that he's French, rich, and persistent."

"I don't think that's really any of your business," Arthur said curtly and took a step away from him.

"Every time you get a new lovesick man after you, you always tell me about how you met 'im, how he was in bed, how he eats his food or scratches his jaw. What's different about this one?" Alfred watched Arthur closely. He braced himself for merciless belittling, but Arthur's reaction surprised him.

The blond flushed lightly and looked away as if he was embarrassed. "We haven't had sex, you wanker!"

"Really?"

Arthur crossed his arms and glared at him. "Don't look so surprised! I don't have sex with all the men I meet."

"Well..."

"Shut it, I don't want to have sex with some diseased Frenchman." Arthur turned his face away and scowled deeply. "Why are we even talking about him?"

"Because you haven't talked about him. There's obviously something up." He frowned as Arthur glared at him again. The Englishman usually didn't get this defensive over his hung-up lovers, although the fact Arthur had yet to sleep with this new man surprised, and even concerned him. "What's going on?"

He could see the wall come down behind Arthur's eyes, and the blond's face became cold and hard. "Alfred, I no longer want to talk about him."

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Alfred knew he couldn't get to Arthur when he closed up like that, but it still worried him. "You know, you're a surprisingly great dancer?"

"Of course, I am. I wasn't raised in a barn like you." Arthur straightened himself to his usual stiff posture. A picture of cold elegance.

"Hey, I wasn't raised in a barn." He pouted. "Only next to one."

"And that makes it any better?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused by his country background.

"Stop making fun of me and help me practice," he whined, but was happy to see Arthur wasn't going to stay mad with him. He knew too well that when Arthur wasn't happy, no one was.

"Then don't be a git and don't talk when you should be focusing."

They resumed their former positions and danced clumsily around the spacious living room. Arthur didn't complain too much when he made mistakes, merely giving him a mildly insulting correction before having him go through the steps again. Alfred found that Arthur was a far more strict teacher than Lovino and even the smallest mistake wouldn't go unnoticed by the Brit. It made him miss Lovino's deep voice in his ear telling him where to put his feet and reminding him to keep his posture firm, but not stiff. Compared to Lovino, Arthur sounded whinny and chastising, but Arthur's well placed gibes helped him master the steps faster.

"That's enough dancing, I have somewhere I need to be," Arthur said after practicing with him for nearly an hour.

"You're going out?"

"Yes." Arthur shot him a glare. "Despite what you think, I am not a recluse."

"Oh, right. It's the second Friday of the month, your annual date night."

"It is not my date night."

"Oh, sorry. Your annual one-night-stand."

"I just want a bloody drink!" Arthur clenched his fingers and looked around, in search of something to throw at him. Thankfully, the couch and coffee table were still across the room.

"Arthur," Alfred sang, "You know as well as I do, you could just as easily have a drink here. You're looking to bring someone home tonight."

"Oh, shut it!" Arthur stormed to the door and pulled on his jacket.

"Just remember to put a sock on the door, or some underwear—anything. We don't want a repeat of last time," Alfred called after his friend.

"Fuck you," was the only reply before the front door slammed shut.

He laughed, grabbing his bag, and headed out the door after Arthur.

...

...

Alfred walked down the hall, nerves building in his gut, and hesitated outside the door. He didn't know how to act after what happened with Lovino. Tan skin, smooth and flawless, shifting over toned muscles still flashed before him and made his body uncomfortably hot under the collar of his jacket. Alfred shook his head violently, knowing if he allowed himself to daydream any further, he'd have to deal with a problem in his pants.

The door burst open and nearly hit him, and the person who opened it ran right into him. "What the hell are you doing? Don't loiter in the hall, dammit!" Lovino looked up, about to chew him out, and shut his mouth abruptly.

"Ah, sorry about being in front of the door...and about yesterday." He felt like a schoolboy caught peeking into the girl's locker room.

Lovino glared at him, saying nothing, and Alfred began shifting nervously. Finally, Lovino sighed tiredly. "As long as you don't go flapping your mouth around, it is fine. I'm not too concerned about it. Now drop your things inside and come with me."

"Alright." Alfred smiled, happy to be back in Lovino's good graces, and dropped his stuff just inside the door.

"Don't act so excited, you'll knock something over." Lovino turned sharply on his heel and walked down the hall.

He hurried to follow, nearly tripping over himself. "Where are we going?"

"I need some help getting some boxes from storage. Stupid Toni put them there without thinking." Lovino stopped in front of a door, taking out a pair of keys, and unlocked the door. He stepped after Lovino into the darkness. Feeling blindly around, his hands came in contact with Lovino's clothed body.

"Hey, watch where you're putting those hands."

"Sorry!" Alfred jerked his hands back, glad of the concealing darkness; his face felt as if it was on fire.

A deep chuckle made his face grow even hotter, and a hand touched his arm. "I'm kidding. Damn, you're easy to mess with. Just don't move, I'll go get the lights."

The warm hand on his arm disappeared and he heard Lovino's steps retreat. "Some bastard thought it was a great fucking idea to put the light switch on the other side of the room. Of course, we're kind of stupid for not leaving the door open—Motherfucker!" The loud curse was followed by a crash and more cursing.

"Are you alright?" The darkness revealed nothing in its opaqueness and he took a few hesitant steps forward.

"Yeah, fine," Lovino bit out in a growl.

The lights flickered on and Alfred saw Lovino by the switch with a disaster of knocked over boxes beside him. Lovino set the boxes back up, checking to make sure the contents were intact.

"What is in all these boxes?" Alfred peeked inside one. It was filled with tons of CDs, their only discriminating factor was the numbers written in black marker. "What are these?"

"None of your damn business. Get your nose out of my shit and get over here. These boxes are heavy."

"Sorry." He closed the box and hurried to Lovino's side.

"Stop with all the apologizing." Lovino pushed a box, another one with the CDs, into his arms. "These boxes are filled with my old life, that's all you need to know."

"You must have had a good life, there's a lot of boxes."

"Cheh." A bitter chuckle escaped from Lovino, and Alfred almost thought it had come from somewhere else. "Don't judge life by how many boxes you have. None of it matters when it comes down to it," said Lovino as he bent to pick up another box, his face hidden by his dark hair.

"Why did you move?"

Lovino stayed bent down, as if a heavy weight had settled on his shoulders and he couldn't stand up. At first, Alfred thought Lovino wouldn't answer him, but the brunet stood up with the box in his arms and said, "It was time to go."

"Was it a big change?" He followed Lovino out of the room. Alfred could barely see over the boxes and struggled to keep up with Lovino's fast pace as he was led out to the back parking lot.

"Enough of one." Lovino took a box from him and opened the trunk of a sleek, red convertible. "Put them in here."

Alfred set the boxes carefully into the trunk.

"I don't know why I told you that much, it's really none of your business. You're stupidly, easy to talk to." The brunet was staring at him warily.

Alfred smiled and shrugged. "Maybe it's easy, 'cause you like me."

"Don't flatter yourself. You're annoying." Lovino slammed the trunk shut.

His reflection in the car's spotless paint stared at him and he secretly ran his hand along the side of the car. The action didn't escape Lovino's notice, unfortunately.

"You like it?"

He snatched his hand back and flushed. "Well...It's a very nice car," Alfred said dumbly, and cursed himself for sounding like a complete idiot. However, Lovino just laughed and the pleasant sound set him at ease. Soon, he was laughing along with Lovino.

"Don't worry, kid. Touch her all you like, she won't bite." Lovino grinned and winked. "But I can't say much about the person who drives her."

His breath caught in his throat and he felt blood heat up his neck. Even though he'd only just met Lovino, it was obvious a smile like that didn't come easy to the usually scowling man. Lovino was quick to glare and the constant line between his eyes made Alfred want to make Lovino smile until he couldn't frown anymore.

"Lovino!"

The brunet looked up sharply and the smile slipped from his face. "What the hell do you want?"

Antonio stood in the doorway, his eyes flicking from Lovino to Alfred. "Class is going to start soon."

"I know, dumbass."

"I just thought I should find you. It'd be strange for a teacher to be late to his own class." Antonio smiled, but it was neither bright, nor happy.

"Then you better get to the classroom," Lovino said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Hurt by Lovino's dismissal, Antonio turned and slunk back into the building like a kicked puppy.

Lovino sighed deeply and rubbed a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about him. Thanks for helping me, though. Let's get inside."

"Alright." Alfred shoved his hands in his pockets, put out by Antonio's interruption.

Misinterpreting his disappointment, Lovino said, "Maybe next time I'll let you sit in her."

"Really?" He looked at Lovino in surprise.

The brunet let a slight smile brighten his face for a moment. "Don't get your hopes too high. I'll never let you drive her."

He laughed. "That's alright. I think I could die happy with just sitting in it."

"Don't aim so low in life. You seem like an idiot, but Lady Luck seems to love fools." Lovino led him back inside. Their footsteps echoed on the flooring and bounced off the walls.

When they entered the dance room, Antonio already had the couples dancing in a circle with soft waltzing music playing in the background. All eyes burned into them, although most had the decency to be discreet about it. Lovino grabbed his arm and pulled him into the dance without breaking stride. He stumbled to gain control of the lead, and Lovino patiently let him find his footing.

Once he got his feet working properly, Lovino counted beats softly in his ear and Alfred whirled them around the room. The heat of Lovino's body radiated through his clothing and he stared down at Lovino. Hazel eyes met his, unyielding and ever-changing with the light, and Lovino tilted his head in silent question. Dropping his gaze, he looked at his feet. They seemed to move on their own accord and went through the steps he so rigorously gone over in his head and with Arthur.

"Don't look at your feet," Lovino said softly, and squeezed his shoulder.

"Ah, sorry." Alfred dragged his eyes up. If he couldn't look at his feet, the only other place to look was at Lovino and that made him feel breathless by itself.

"You've improved extraordinarily since yesterday. Did you practice?"

"Uh," he said lamely. "Maybe you're just a good teacher."

"Don't try to flatter me. I'm just a teacher, I can't make you learn the fucking steps. Who's helping you?"

"My best friend. He's into all that old-timey crap, like reading and drinking tea—not that dancing is old-timey or anything," he stumbled to add, in fear of insulting Lovino.

Lovino smiled slightly at his awkwardness. "And you practice with him?"

"I've only done it once."

"Why don't you bring him here to be your partner?" Lovino frowned at him.

"Er...uh." He searched for a valid answer. "He would never agree."

The brunet tilted his head, his eyes suspicious. "Why?"

"Well, he told me taking these classes were the gayest thing I've ever done, beside other men."

Lovino stared at him, before pressing his face into his shoulder to stifle a laugh. Alfred had no idea how the brunet kept dancing so perfectly while his body shook with barely contained laughter and he pressed against Alfred. He caught sight of Antonio watching them, his smile nowhere to be seen, and his eyes darkened with jealousy.

"Come to a stop, everyone." Antonio rose his voice to get their attention.

They stopped immediately and Lovino went to his partner. Antonio leaned down and whispered to Lovino, who frowned in response. Finally, the two brunets parted and Lovino stood with his hands on his hips. "Does everyone think they understand this dance?"

Heads nodded around him and he silently agreed. The steps of the slow waltz weren't complicated and took no time to figure out, it was only the getting your feet to cooperate that took long.

"Well, you're all idiots." Lovino forced his frown into a smile, showing them he was only joking for the most part. "But I guess we can begin the next dance."

Lovino strolled around the circle, taking his time to look at each person. "The next dance is the Viennese waltz. It has the same basic steps as the waltz you learned, only faster and therefore, more difficult. Although, I doubt most of you will have any trouble. You are all more advanced than I was expecting, and I can only perfect the good bases you already have."

Alfred glanced around. Tino blushed bashfully and the giant next to him gave a curt nod; Roderich bowed his head in elegant modesty and Elizabeta smiled; Feliciano giggled softly and Ludwig remained unchanged. He got the feeling he was the only one in the room who had no previous dance experience.

"Alright. Let's get started." Lovino walked over to the stereo and changed the music to something with a faster tempo. The other couples began dancing, and Alfred noticed how confident they were. They didn't stumble or hesitate, like he often did. They didn't even look at their feet as they twirled around the dance room with dizzying speed and grace. The dancers spun and circled the room, like the ponies on a carousel, floating over the floor with whimsical merriment. Alfred felt even more out of place, now that the difference between him and the other dancers became more clear.

Lovino tapped his shoulder to catch his attention and grabbed his hand. "What's with the face you're making?"

"Why does everyone seem to know what they're doing, but me?" Lovino's hand was warm and felt nice in his hand.

The brunet stared at him, and Alfred began feeling self-conscious. "Where did you find the information to join this class?"

"Er, I saw a poster for it and...on a whim I wrote down the number. I thought I'd give my friend the number, but he didn't want to go, so I came instead."

"So, you didn't read the poster?"

"No, not really."

His teacher rolled his eyes. "I'm not even surprised. If you had bothered to read the poster, you would have known this was a class for experienced dance couples. Not a single newbie, like yourself."

All he could do was smile sheepishly. "Sorry? No one said anything about couples or experience when I called."

"That's because Antonio's an idiot and doesn't ask questions when he needs to, but enough chatter. You came here to learn how to dance, not talk with me." Lovino put his hands into position and urged him to do the same.

"No, there are better places than here to talk to you...like maybe over dinner?" Alfred instantly regretted opening his big mouth, and turned a bright shade of red.

Lovino stared at him a long time, pressing his lips into a thin line. He could see Lovino struggling with how to answer him. The hesitation gave him hope and scared him shitless.

"I don't really know what to say," Lovino finally said, "But it isn't doing any good to just stand here." Lovino stepped back and forced him to follow. Alfred found himself being danced around the room at a fast pace with no choice but to follow Lovino's confident steps with his own clumsier feet. Lovino didn't look at him, instead choosing to stare just to the left of his ear. And that's how the rest of their time was spent, trading the lead between them and dancing at the dizzying pace. The brunet didn't speak, other than to correct his steps or remind him not to look at his feet. It was suffocating, the silence, and Alfred wanted to fill it with anything—with everything.

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Who can shave twenty-five times a day and still have a beard?"

Confused eyes focused on him. "What?"

"A barber."

Lovino was silent and stopped dancing, simply staring at him. It took a moment, but Lovino let go of his hand and pressed it to his mouth, hiding a smile that threatened to make an appearance. And with that, the tense air around them dispersed, as if it never was.

Alfred grinned, quite proud of himself, and saw Antonio walking towards them.

"Lovino, is something wrong?"

Clearing his throat and trying to fix his mouth back into a frown, Lovino turned to Antonio. "I'm fine. Alfred just told me a shitty joke."

"Oh?" Antonio's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, that's nice. Anyway, it's time to end class."

"Alright, bastard." Lovino turned to the other dancers. "Class is done for today. Good job, everyone. I'll see you on Monday."

He gathered his things and glanced back over his shoulder at Lovino. Antonio was talking and Lovino didn't look too happy about whatever Antonio was saying. Alfred walked over towards Lovino, and Antonio immediately stopped talking.

"Lovino? Can I talk to you?"

"Get out of here, Toni," Lovino ordered, glaring at Antonio until he went away, and look at him. "What is it?"

"I'd like to say sorry. It was inappropriate to say that to you." Alfred smiled nervously. "I hope you can forgive me for speaking without thinking."

"You seem to do a lot of things without thinking." Lovino sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're a good kid, Alfred. Stupid, but good. And, surprisingly, I like you, but I don't date and I especially don't date students."

"I understand. But I won't always be your student, and you'll have to go out with me then." Alfred smiled slyly and winked.

Lovino rubbed a hand over his mouth, but Alfred could tell he was smiling. "You are an idiot. Get your ass out of my studio."

Laughing, he walked backwards until his back met the door. "It's a date," he called back to Lovino. Antonio stared at him darkly, and Alfred felt a bit guilty.

"Just get out of here!"

Alfred laughed again and pushed back against the door, nearly falling out into the hall. His heart did flips in his chest and he almost ran out of the building. Lovino hadn't said yes, but he might as well have from the way Alfred whooped and skipped down the sidewalk. He felt like he could fly, and there was no way he would hail a cab with so much energy inside him.

...

...

When Alfred arrived home, he was disappointed to find Arthur wasn't there. He'd hadn't expected Arthur to be there, it was his date night after all, but it disappointed him none the less. He wanted to share he good news with his best friend. Sadly, that would have to wait for tomorrow.

Alfred kicked off his shoes and threw his bag to the side. He immediately walked to the fridge and opened it. There was a burger waiting for him and he gobbled it down, not bothering to heat it up. Only after he finished did he notice the sticky note that rested between his feet. Alfred picked it up and studied Arthur's clear, angular cursive.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I found something that might interest you. I suggest you go to the address I've written on the back at 11:00. When I say suggest, you know I mean for you to be there. Don't be late. You'll want to see this._

_Yours Truly,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

He could only think of how pretty Arthur's handwriting was, and how demanding he sounded even through a note. Turning the note over, he glanced over the address. He'd never been to where ever Arthur was sending him, but Alfred recognized the street name from a shady part of the city. The street was on the edge of a bunch of wealthy, big-wig companies and a trashy slum, but he doubted it could be too terrible since Arthur was sending him there. Alfred grabbed another burger and sat on the couch. He flipped on the television and watched cartoons, in wait for eleven.


	4. Chapter 4

"Arthur...Did you send me to a strip club?"

"Yes," Arthur's sharp voice came loud over the phone speaker and music played in the background. "Get in here. Now."

Arthur hung up before he could say another word, and Alfred sighed. He was faced with a clean, normal building. It looked nice enough, but the building seemed too normal for what it was. The only thing that hinted at what it held inside was the name: Naught or Nice.

Alfred approached the doors and hesitated, but quickly pushed them open. The lobby inside was nicely furnished and completely ordinary. Couches were placed about the room, coupled with side tables that held a few magazines and abstract wall art. The room reminded him of a hotel, clean and neat, but it was only a front of other things. He walked up to the receptionist, who read a magazine. "Um...Excuse me."

"Oh, hello." The woman looked up at him and her red lips curved into a feral smile. "Hello," she said again, green eyes gave him a quick once over and her lips pulled back to reveal purely teeth. "Naughty or nice?"

"Excuse me?" Alfred let out a nervous laugh, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Arthur always scolded him for that habit, but he didn't know what to do in this situation. He'd never been to a strip club before, and this one was especially nothing like he expected.

"I'm sorry, I know you're new, but I assumed you knew what we do here." The woman's smile didn't falter, but grew into a smirk. She didn't mock him, but she obvious found great pleasure in Alfred's ignorance as if he was treat she didn't get very often.

"Well, I can take a few guesses, but I'm looking for a friend." Alfred tried a smile, and that seemed to please the woman.

"Might I inquire who?" The receptionist tilted her head slightly and her short, blonde hair fell to one side.

"Arthur Kirkland."

The woman blinked in surprise, sitting straighter, and gave him another once over. "You know Arthur Kirkland?"

"Yes, he does." Arthur snuck up from behind him. "Don't give him a hard time, Belle."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Arthur, but what are you doing bringing someone like him to our establishment?"

Arthur smiled at the woman. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Are you taking him into the Naughty Room with you? I think he belongs in the Nice Room. What's your name, dear?" Belle bat her eyelashes at him and smiled again.

It took him a moment to realize the question was directed at him. "Er, Alfred F. Jones, miss. What's the Naughty and Nice Room?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Alfred," Arthur snapped at him. "You can bloody well figure it out."

"Now, who's being hard on him?" The woman scribbled something down in a book. "Alright, proceed."

"Thank you." Arthur grabbed his arm and hauled him to an unmarked door, opening it and pushing him inside. They were faced with two doors, one reading Nice and the other reading Naughty. Between the two doors, a small table stood with a bowl of wet naps in it. Alfred flushed at the many reasons it could be there. "Is it too late to turn back?"

"Don't be such a baby." Arthur gave him a small shove and opened the Naughty door. There was a hall lined with doors and Arthur steered him down to the very last one, pushing him inside.

The room would have looked like any private lounge, comfortable—inviting even—if it hadn't been for the handsome men walking around in nearly nothing. Men of every size, shape, and color strolled around in enough clothes to cover the important parts and allow the imagination to wonder. Alfred felt his face grow hot, but there was no where for him to look that didn't land on some skimpily dressed male. "What are we doing here?"

"I want to show you something." Arthur ushered him over some plush couches.

"I don't think I should be here," he stammered, but allowed Arthur to push him into a seat. "I think I should leave."

"Would you still want to leave if I told you Lovino was here?"

"Isn't it a bit creepy to be here?" Alfred nibbled his lip nervously, but Arthur had piqued his interest and there was no way he could leave now. "I mean, he probably already thinks I'm weird from the way I act around him."

"If he already thinks you're 'weird', as you put it, then you have nothing to lose. You can't possibly make it much worse."

A dark-haired man detached himself from the crowd. Unlike the other workers, this man wore a silk robe, tied loosely at the waist, and fell all the way to his ankles. "Hello, Mister Kirkland. Did we have an appointment I was unaware of?"

"No, Kiku. I was just showing my friend here around. I'm not here to play," Arthur replied with a slight smile.

"That's too bad." The man turned his deep gaze on Alfred, tilting his head as if perplexed by him. "Are you Alfred Jones? Arthur has told me much about you."

"He has?" He flushed, wondering when Arthur found the time to talk about him between 'appointments'. Alfred glanced at Arthur, but his friend was conveniently focused on something else.

"May I be of assistance to you? Here at Naughty or Nice, we have a large selection of men. I can pick out a few that would best suit your tastes," Kiku said politely, but the way he spoke in soft seductive tones, promised so much more under his polite exterior and silk robe.

"That is not necessary, Kiku. Alfred is here for one man alone."

"May I inquire who?"

"Lovino Vargas," Arthur answered before Alfred could stop him.

Kiku frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, but Mister Vargas doesn't take clients. He only dances on stage. It's a rare occasion that he's even dancing in the lounge this evening. Usually, he only does private dances."

"I know. I arranged it to where he would dance tonight for my close friend. Would you be a dear and get me a drink, love? You know what I like." Arthur smirked and chuckled at Kiku's soft blush. Arthur watched with predatory glee as Kiku scurried off.

"Arthur!"

"What?" The Brit frowned at him.

"You—" Alfred lowered his voice. "You talk to whores about me?"

"Don't call him that," Arthur snapped sharply. "I pay Kiku for companionship, not sex. He is just as much my friend as you are and I expect you to treat him with the utmost respect. If you say anything insulting, I will blacken both your pretty eyes."

"I'm sorry!" Alfred looked away from Arthur's fury. "It doesn't really matter what he does. If he's a friend of yours, he's a friend of mine."

Arthur sighed. "Then I apologize for being harsh. Kiku has become...rather close to me."

He grinned. "Do you like Kiku?"

"Of course."

"No. Do you _like_ Kiku?"

The Brit flushed. "Shut up, Alfred. Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh my God, you do!"

"No!"

"You do! You do!"

"At least, I didn't fall in love with a stripper!"

"What?"

Music came on and the lights dimmed, leaving only lights to illuminate the stage that ran down the length of the room. Alfred suddenly recognize the song, having only heard it a few days ago. His mouth went dry and he stared fixed at the stage, waiting for what would set his body aflame and swallow him whole.

A spotlight came on, bathing a dark figure in bright light. Black sin clung to the slim figure, hiding smooth skin from the riveted eyes of the men around the room. Shadowed eyes peeked out from under a black hat and a coy smile pulled on full lips. The man pulled the hat down to cover half of his face, leaving his eyes to scan the crowd. His hips swayed slowly to the beat, as if unable to decided whether to start dancing or not.

"Lovino," he whispered, his eyes glued to that lithe figure as it sauntered down the stage.

Lovino walked down the stage, his movements slow and seductive, and spotted a victim. The brunet crouched down, spreading his legs opened lewdly, and dropped his hat on the man's head. The man rewarded Lovino with a wad of cash being shoved in his pants. The brunet smirked and moved on to the pole at the center of the room, losing his shirt in the process. Lovino ground on the pole, dancing around it, and ran his hands teasingly down his chest. At times, Lovino would drop down slowly and gaze at the audiences, inviting them to come up, have a feel, and lose their mind with a single look.

"I can't watch this." Alfred covered his eyes, willing himself not to peek. Lovino already had his pants off, leaving him in tight shorts, and he didn't want to know how much further the brunet was going to go. It was wrong to see Lovino this way without Lovino knowing. "Let's leave."

"Too late. We've been spotted." Arthur chuckled, obviously amused by his embarrassment and the possible bodily harm he might face.

Alfred opened his fingers just enough to see Lovino strutting towards him. "Oh God, he's going to hate me. Do something, Arthur!"

Lovino dropped down from the stage and other dancers took their places grinding on poles. The brunet climbed into his lap and gripped his hands, yanking them from his face. "What the hell are you doing here? If this is some ploy to blackmail me, I will fucking destroy you," Lovino growled darkly in his ear and moved his hips against him.

"No, no, blame Arthur. I didn't know!" He flushed and looked away. Alfred tried pressing himself into the couch to get away from Lovino, but that only made the brunet press closer against him. He didn't want Lovino to feel the hardness in his pants. That would truly make the situation more precarious.

"Are you lying?" Lovino stop moving and searched his face, sitting back on his knees.

He shook his head vigorously, looking everywhere and anywhere, but at Lovino.

"Alfred's telling the truth. I dragged him here, because he has such an adorable crush on you," Arthur finally spoke up in a vague attempt to save him.

"I wasn't talking to you. Alfred, your friend is an asshole." Lovino got off his lap and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to his feet. "Come on. We need to talk."

"But—"

Lovino yanked him along, pulling him towards a back door. A man beside the door, glanced at them apathetically. "Did you finally take a client, Lovino?"

"Go suck a dick, Lars." Lovino pushed open the door and dragged him inside. The brunet walked quickly down the dimly lit hall and into a room. Inside, a couch took up most of the small space and it smell like the room had been cleaned far too many times.

"Er, should we be in here?"

"It's the only place we can go. My dressing room is backstage and you're not allowed back there." Lovino reached under the plush couch and pulled out a thin robe.

Alfred adverted his eyes and blushed deeply. There wasn't much between him and Lovino in the small room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"First, why the hell are you here?" Lovino glared at him.

"I swear I didn't know. If I did, I wouldn't have come. Arthur didn't tell me where we were going or why. I'm so sorry. I'm not a stalker or anything. I swear," he babbled until the brunet held up his hand.

"God...If you weren't so damn pathetic, I might think you're lying."

"I'm sorry..." He looked away guiltily.

"Stop that. You look like a kicked puppy." Lovino sighed and sat on the couch. "You can't tell anyone about this. If my brother and Antonio find out—I don't care how—I'm going to kick your ass."

"I won't," he said quickly. "I promise."

His instructor stared at him silently, his hazel eyes unmoving and intense. It took all of Alfred's will power not to look away, but he managed to hold Lovino's gaze.

"I don't know why," Lovino finally said with resign coloring his voice, "But something about you makes me want to believe you." The brunet leaned back and rubbed a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated groan. "I fucking hate people like you."

"I'm sorry?" Alfred looked down. Although most of Lovino problem wasn't his fault, he still felt guilty for just being unhelpful.

"Just stop fucking apologizing already," Lovino grumbled and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"What?"

"Idiot. You're going to make me say it." Lovino sighed and shot a tired glared at him. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm working here?"

He blinked in surprise. As shocking as it'd been to see Lovino on stage, it didn't occur to Alfred why he could even possibly be there. "Er...I am really curious about that, but I figure it's also none of my business. I've kinda already made a mess of things and I don't want to make it worse. So...No, I'm not going to ask."

Lovino looked vaguely surprised and, for a moment, the brunet didn't know what to say. "Holy shit, you're an honest kid. You really don't belong in a place like this."

"I wouldn't be here if Arthur hadn't tricked me," he confessed with a sheepish grin. Alfred practically glowed when Lovino returned the grin ever so slightly with one of his own faint smiles.

"Idiot." Lovino shook his head and rubbed the fleeting smile from his mouth. "Get out of here and go home. If your friend won't take you, then fuck him and I'll get your pansy-ass out of here."

"In your car?"

"No, I'll fucking fly you there in my private helicopter," Lovino said sarcastically and scowled at him. "Yes, in my car, you dumbfuck."

Alfred's ears grew red. "I meant, your convertible."

"It's the only car I have here." Lovino put his hands on his hips and frowned. "You really like that car."

"Maybe...Just a tiny bit."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "I'll take you home then. Go tell your asshole friend and I'll go get dressed."

"Awesome!" He scampered out and back to the lounge Arthur was in. His friend was seated with a drink in one hand the other rubbing casual circles on Kiku's leg. Alfred ignored the strangeness of seeing Arthur so affectionately close to someone other than himself. Arthur wasn't the cuddling type, but he did enjoy the occasional comfort of breathing the same air as someone else. "Arthur!"

"What?" The Brit glared at him. "It's rude to interrupt two people talking, Alfred."

He put on his biggest grin. "Sorry, dude, but great news. Lovino just offered to take me home."

"Wow, the Italian works fast." Arthur looked mildly impressed and still a bit irritated with being interrupted. "He couldn't have been amazed by your utterly average dick."

"It's still bigger than yours!" He pouted. "And he's just taking me home. We're not going to have sex."

"Wonderful. I would have lost some respect for Lovino if he fucked you." Arthur took a sip from his drink, a cruel smirk curling on his lips.

"But, Arthur, haven't you also had relations with Alfred?" Kiku asked calmly.

"Yeah!" Perhaps Kiku wasn't such a bad guy after all. "I can't be that bad."

Arthur blinked at the man in his lap and smirked, sliding his hand under Kiku's robe. "You shouldn't make such comments unless you plan to pay for them later."

Kiku blushed and stood up from Arthur's lap. "I must be going, excuse me. I have a client in the Nice Room that I must get ready for."

"That's disappointing, poppet. I was hoping you'd be off today." Arthur's voice dropped in tone and even Alfred blushed at the implications.

"Tomorrow, I'll be off." Kiku's face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Until then, love." Arthur caught the man's slim hand and pressed it to his lips.

Kiku turned his face away and hurried away with a flustered goodbye.

"My goodness, he's adorable." Arthur stared fondly after Kiku.

"Man, you got it bad. Why didn't you tell me you're in love?" He sat beside his friend.

"Love?" Arthur laughed harshly. "I like him, yes. But by no means am I in love with him. You know how I feel about such preposterous ideas."

"But..." He held back his surprise (yet it wasn't quite as surprising as he wished). The previous display had confused Alfred for a moment, but he'd experienced first hand how much Arthur could change his temperament for different people and different reasons. The Arthur that Alfred first met had been one of that most alluring people he'd met. Arthur made him want to protect him and love him with a single charming smile. Of course, it had all been an act, as Alfred unfortunately learned. Arthur was a better actor than Alfred gave him credit for most of the time, and was the type of man who could turn a straight man gay with a few drinks and one conversation.

"So, you're leaving me for Lovino?" Arthur took a sip of his scotch.

"I'm leaving you for his car. He has a beautiful convertible. It's amazing, Arthur," he gushed.

"Oh, I'm sure. He's certainly wealthy enough to afford a nice car. It's kind of him to let you have a ride. God knows I don't want you in my car."

"You're so mean!"

"So I've heard." The Brit drained his drink. "Well, this would be a perfect opportunity to make a move on him."

"No way! Not after I accidentally stalked him here."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're afraid of talking to him. Where's that supposedly charming hero?"

"Hiding." He pouted.

"God, you're such an idiot. He can't possibly be anymore turned off by you. If he truly disliked you, he wouldn't have offered you a ride." Arthur waved down a skimpily dressed waiter and ordered another drink. "You should thank me for taking you here. Lovino can't be surprised by anything else you do now."

"No! That is the most messed up thing you've ever said to me." Alfred shook his head in amazement at Arthur's nerve.

"Then you obviously haven't been talking to me much." A crooked smile twitched on Arthur's lips and amusement played in his usually stony eyes. The alcohol had already taken effect and made Arthur more tolerable as a person. It amazed Alfred when Arthur started drinking. The Brit just lets go, starts making jokes, and even smiles. That is, until he got seriously drunk. Arthur was all smiles and laughs until he drank enough to turn his smiles into tears and his jokes into bitter laments of the past. But, as much as Arthur tended to drink, he never let it go that far often. It always hurt his pride to do so, and Arthur is, if anything, a prideful man.

"It looks like your ride is ready. Go forth and subdue the wild horse that hath claimed thy fickle heart." Arthur snagged his refilled his glass from the waiter and rose it to him before taking a long drink from it.

He flushed and spotted Lovino slinking along the edge of the crowd towards him. "I'll see you at home, Arthur," Alfred said quickly and rushed over to Lovino.

"Come on. Your house better not be far. I have a private showing at one that I need to get back in time for." Lovino smoothed a hand through his hair. The brunet had exchanged the thin robe for tight pants and shirt. He completed the outfit with an edgy leather jacket and black boots that almost put him at the same height as Alfred. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"N-Nothing." Alfred adverted his eyes. He could only hope the dim light hid the blush on his cheeks.

"Cheh. Come on." Lovino gripped his arm and pulled him along. They came out in the main lobby and Lovino was stopped by the woman at the desk.

"Where are you going? You have a show in an hour!" She frowned.

"I'll be back in time for it. I have to take this kid home first." Lovino leaned over the reception desk and smiled charmingly. "If you say anything to Lars, I'll tell him you let an underage kid into the club again."

Her red lips pursed and pressed together again. "That isn't fair! He looks old enough."

"You said that last time," Lovino said sternly. "And, even so, you know someone like him belongs in the Nice Room."

"But Arthur came out and you know how he is." Belle pouted.

"Yes, I know exactly how he is, but if Alfred ever comes to this club again, I don't care what Arthur does or says, you don't let him in. We don't need to give the police a reason to shut this place down, because you're a fucking push over when it comes to attractive men." Lovino frowned.

"You've caught me." Belle smirked and held up her hands. "I'm guilty of everything you accuse me of, and some. But can you really blame me? You're both so hot."

"Get your fag meter checked. It should be going off like crazy right now."

Belle laughed and turned her gaze on Alfred. "That's unfortunate. It's so hard to find an attractive man these days." She winked at him and Alfred flushed, although he couldn't help his grin.

"Lower your standards and some idiot will fall into your lap. You're so beautiful, I'd date you if I wasn't gay. Hell, I'd date you now if I could." Lovino straightened up and started pushing him towards the door. "I really got to go."

"Make sure to get back before one," Belle called after them.

"Wow, she's something special," Alfred commented once the door closed.

"She's definitely something," Lovino mumbled and walked through the dark parking lot. His boots thumped with each step and Lovino unlocked his car.

"So...You know Arthur?"

"Of course, he owns half the fucking club, and he fucks my brother's best friend. Everyone knows him." Lovino slid into the driver's seat with ease and started the car.

Alfred sat down quickly and felt the motor hum to life. He ran his hands over the leather interior. "Wow..."

"I know," Lovino said proudly and backed out of the parking space.

The car drove beautifully, or it might have just been Lovino's skill. Either one was amazing. Even in cramped city streets, Lovino handled the vehicle like it was an extension of his body—making smooth turns that rocked Alfred's body and righted it again without him even moving.

"What are you even doing with a guy like Arthur Kirkland?" Lovino broke his religious experience at a stoplight.

"He's my best friend. I guess it's kinda weird that we are friends considering how we started out. I suppose you could say we were together for awhile." He watched the city lights fly by.

"Let me guess, he fucked you for awhile and left? Then, when you tried to talk to him, he acted like you had fucking cooties or some dumb shit like that."

"Pretty much." He glanced at Lovino's profile and found the brunet scowling. "How'd ya know?"

"He was pulling that shit on the other side of the Atlantic when you were still a minor. He went through the wealthy bastards like a fucking disease. Everyone ended up either hating his guts, wanting to marry him, or both." Lovino sped up and barely made it through an intersection before the light turned red. "But that doesn't answer my question. Why are you still around him? I thought Arthur ditched all his used up fuck buddies."

He frowned. Alfred didn't like the way Lovino was talking about Arthur. "Don't talk about him like that. I don't care what you think about him. Deep down, he's a good person, just a little bitter."

"Cheh. Whatever you say. I just don't care much for people who do whatever they want to whoever they want. I don't really blame him that much. It's fucking Francis' fault for breaking his heart and creating such an asshole. I actually thought Arthur was tolerable before he turned into a whore bastard."

"Francis?" Alfred remember the blond from a few days ago, but decided it couldn't be the same man.

"Yeah. Arthur and that bastard were engaged until Francis called the whole thing off without any warning. After that, Arthur did scandalous things that eventually got him banished here. It was pitiful, but I guess I'm in the same damn boat." Lovino turned on to main street. "Where the hell do you live, dammit? I can't just keep driving without a destination."

Alfred gave him the street name and stared out the window. "Arthur never told me any of that."

"I wouldn't have either."

"Well, yeah, but I've been living with him for almost a year now." Alfred pouted. "You'd think that sort of thing would come up in one of his drunken rants."

Lovino chuckled and turned off main street. "It must be such a joy to live with him. Even before he turned into an asshole, he was an asshole."

He laughed, relaxing at Lovino's playful tone. "How do you know so much about Arthur?"

"Antonio is friends with Francis and my brother's husband was friends with Arthur. They both gossip enough for me to hear a few things. And, when you're rich, the most entertaining thing to do is to laugh at other rich people's pain."

"Are you rich now?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be showing off my asshole to perverts for money," Lovino snapped harshly.

His mouth snapped shut and Alfred fell silent. The tension was so palpable, Alfred felt he could reach out and grasp it.

Finally, Lovino sighed. "Unlike Arthur, I didn't get to keep my money. All I had was the prize money I'd won with Antonio and that went into buying the studio. It doesn't make as much money as I'd hoped and if I didn't have this second job, the place would go under. I'd screw my pride and damn myself to hell before I give my bastard relatives the satisfaction of knowing I failed." The brunet's hands tightened on the wheel and the speedometer began to go up.

"At least, they left you the car." Alfred clung to his seat. They were lucky no one else was on the road this late.

Lovino slowed to an abrupt stop and looked at him. Alfred couldn't tell whether he was angry or offended, until Lovino let out a small laugh. "We're here. Get the fuck out of my car."

He grinned at Lovino and got out. "Thanks for the ride."

"Don't come to expect it. I got better things to do than drive your ass around." Despite the brunet's harsh words, Lovino smiled slightly. "I'll see you Monday."

"Or, maybe, Sunday?" Alfred put on his most charming smile.

"Close my fucking door, you bastard."

"Bye." He shut the door and waved until Lovino drove out of sight. Alfred let out a whoop and ran into the apartment building. Maybe he should thank Arthur for being his usual jerk self.


End file.
